Koutarou Erina
Sana Koutarou (鋼太朗 サナ Kōtarō Sana) is a former Associate Special Class Ghoul Investigator. She is the younger sister of Amon Koutarou. Sana was the former mentor and squad leader of Team Koutarou and a former subordinate of Tetsuya Kaminari. Sana was a human who got involved in an accident with Ken Kaneki and Rize Kamishiro, and re-appearing as an artificial one-eyed ghoul. Appearance Sana had a petite figure. Sana resembles her brother, Amon as she has similar features. Like Amon, Sana has black hair but is styled into a short and bouncy hairstyle. She has teal eyes. Sana would often wear formal attire. She tends to keep a smile on her face, which would brighten up most of her brother's co-workers. As No. 199, she completely hides her identity by wearing a long black wig so that her hair could blend in. Sana wears her plain, white mask with painted blood-like, dripping on the mouth. She wears an all-black attire consisting of a black jumpsuit alongside with black combat boots. Additionally, she wears a long black coat on top. Years later, after believing that her brother had died in battle, she rarely tends to keep a smile on her face. Her eyes almost dull, bags under her eyes. Her hair had grown longer, which she keeps it into a high ponytail or keeps it down in general. Depiction Personality Sana believes that ghouls and humans should understand each other better for peace. However, she tends to hide it as she is a ghoul investigator herself. Sana is a cheerful person, even if she was involved in an accident and lost her humanity, she managed to stay happy. Sana shows sympathy towards others, even if it was someone she despises the most. She accepts ghouls- but only some of them. Sana is that type of person who is very selfless, and would always look over other people before herself. Sana admires her older brother and looks up to him. She loves Amon, her brother more than anything and would risk her life just to protect him. After believing that he was dead, she had become less cheerful and became less talkative than before. It is mentioned how Sana would start crying herself to sleep. Tokyo Ghoul:re Sana tends to keep calm and expressionless and rarely smiles. She had also matured and is less sensitive about stuff. Despite her appearance as an innocent-looking girl, she is very strict and wants the best for her colleagues. Sana's mind had also changed. She had started to despise ghouls, even though she was one herself. Sana had tried to reverse the operation, only God knows what would happen to her, so she never got it. Soon, Sana had met Amon after a long time of believing that he was dead. After that, Sana never talked to anyone and stayed inside her plot before stepping out and became more dead serious. Plot Background Sana Koutarou was an orphan alongside with Amon. Like her brother, she lived a happy and peaceful life in a Catholic orphanage, cared for by the priest, Donato Porpora. However, as the two siblings were playing hide-and-seek, the two had stumbled in on their foster father butchering a child that had supposedly been adopted and learned they were being raised by a ghoul. Sana had suffered, events of that night playing inside her head. As she grew older, her brother was already a ghoul investigator. She planned to become one as well. However, she was then walking back home last night until she had a tragic event with Rize and Kaneki. Like Kaneki, Rize's organs was also transplanted, replacing her organs as she barely survived after her leg was crushed by construction blocks. The day she woke up, she was officially a ghoul. Powers and Abilities Ghoul Physiology: After getting Rize's throat transplanted into hers, she had woken up as a ghoul. Usually, artificials would inherited a ghoul's kagune, but however, she had inherited an Ukaku kagune. Sana is able to harden it and shoot explosive shards that creates a large beam of smoke. Sana specializes in high-speed attack and has increased speed, but has a low stamina. * Ukaku Kagune: Sana's kagune resembles a fire— red, orange and yellow in colour all faded. The base of her kagune is bloody red as yellow amd orange aura surrounds it. She is able to harden it, which would cause it to be stiff and won't be able to be useful in short-ranged attacks. Sana possesses two-winged Ukaku, her kagune's appreace is quite unique. * Superhuman Senses: Her senses are also greatly increased, being able to smell and identify blood from miles away. * Superhuman Strength: Sana was capable of defeating a ghoul without using any quinque but her bare hands and her kagune which she barely used. * Superhuman Regeneration: Sana has a unique regeneration factor. Sana's regeneration isn't as good as others as it takes her awhile to heal. In order to heal faster, she would have to take a bite from fresh flesh or ignore it and leave a permanent scar. Takahi 'Tragedy ': A beautiful Ukaku quinque taken from Hoshimi after she was beaten by Sana.